9filmfandomcom-20200215-history
3
3 and 4 are identical twins with a love for knowledge. They are always seen together, and although being two of the oldest of the stitchpunks they seem to behave more like children. Prior to the film, they, along with 7, left the Sanctuary because they disagreed with 1’s leadership and went to live in the library. 3 and 4’s taglines are “to define us” and “to teach us” respectively. Appearance 3 and 4 are two of the smallest stitchpunks, easily giving them the appearances of young children. They were made from a pair of gardening gloves, with their bodies similar to white jumpsuits and a cape-like bulge hanging on their backs, similar to the thumb section of a glove. They also have navy blue hoods that they consistently wear throughout the film. Their optics flash on and off, which is their way of communicating, as they cannot speak verbally. The optics also flash when they are cataloguing something new, and they also seem to have the ability of acting like a projector. 3’s number was painted on the left side of the jumpsuit, while 4’s was painted on the right. Personality Despite having many similarities, there are a few key differences between the twins. For one, 3 seems to be slightly more outgoing then 4, as 4 is commonly seen hiding behind 3. This is also seen in the picture above, where 3 is smiling but 4 has a more cautious expression. Besides that, they are almost exactly alike, with the same thirst for knowledge, childish playfulness, slight shyness, and strong loyalty. Out of all the stitchpunks, 3 and 4 seem to be closest to 7, sharing a sort of mother-child bond with her. This is exampled when they played with 7 during the celebration of the fake defeat of the Brain, and also when they ran to her in concern after the large machine hit her. They also seem to be friends with 5 and 6, as they greeted 5 eagerly when he, 7, and 9 went to the library, and they shared a quick wave and smile with 6 when the artist’s spirit was released from the talisman. Part in Story 3 and 4 are first seen when 7 takes 5 and 9 to the library, searching for answers behind the mysterious object that had killed 2 and the strange machine that had awoken in the factory. After happily greeting 5 and cataloguing 9, the two flip a page in the large book that is first seen, and then take a sort of lift to a higher floor in the library. They show 9 a newspaper clipping of the Scientist and the machine, now known as the Brain. 4 then acts as a projector, showing the other three stitchpunks a short film of how the Brain came to be, and how the war between humans and machines began. After that, they have a minor role in the story, until the Brain is supposedly defeated. Then, they begin playing a hand cranked phonograph to celebrate, playing with the others before 5 runs back, warning that the Brain is still alive and then killed. 3 and 4 follow the others to the bridge, and watch as 6 is killed as well. When 9 insists on listening to 6’s last words, 3 and 4 choose to stay with 1 and 7, later aiding them in their makeshift cannon by loading the missiles into it. At the end of the movie, they, besides 9 and 7, are the last survivors of the stitchpunks, and are both seen playing in the rain before the credits roll. Category:Stichpunks Category:Characters